Signed Sealed & Delivered
by MagicalMuzic
Summary: Mia, also known as Princess of Genovia, is coming back. After she graduated collage she would now be living in the palace for a long time. Being 21 is not easy, especially when you're royal. While she's there something happens to Queen Clarisse and now Mia must take over as queen. The only choice Mia has now is to marry someone within 30 days. Will she find true love instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm MagicalMuzic and today is my first chapter of the story I will be writing. I really hope you enjoy it. It took me about and hour and thirty minutes to write the first chapter, and I know if you've seen the movie then I get why you would ask why it's moving so fast. Don't worry I'll have plenty of chapters, Maybe 20 at the lest. Anyways here's chapter 1 of 20 or so. I will put the summery on this chapter as well, it may or may not fit in the Summary box, we will see.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters unless I tell you I do and I don't own any lines that I may have taken from the movie.**

* * *

 **Summary: **_Mia, also known as Princess of Genovia, is coming back. After she graduated collage she would now be living in the palace for a long time. Being 21 is not easy, especially when you're royal. While she's there something happens to Queen Clarisse and now Mia must take over as queen. The only choice Mia has now is to marry someone within 30 days. Will she find true love instead?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Mia's P.O.V  
**

I open my eyes and look at the clock. 10:37Am. I then realized the time and jumped out of bed. "I'm late!" I shouted and quickly ran out the door of my house; Mom and Patrick were still on their honeymoon. As I ran out I grabbed my suit cases, ignoring the fact that I'm still in my PJ's. As I'm running to the airport Joe pulls up in the limo. "Princess Mia you're late." He said as he got out and put my bags into the truck.

"I know Joe." I said getting into the limo. "Do you also know that you're in your night clothes?" He said as he got in. I looked down and let out a sigh. "No time to change, to the airport." I said and soon we were off.

We soon arrived at the airport, lucky the plane was still there. Once I was on I changed my clothes and decided to take a nap. About an hour or two later Joe had woke me up. "Princess look out your window, welcome back to Genovia." He said. I looked out the window and looked at the palace.

"It seems to look a little different every time I come, Joe." I assumed admiring the palace. "Yes you are right Princess it does." He said and soon the plane started to land. I grabbed my carryon bag and we soon exited the plane.

We both headed toward the limo and soon we were both at the palace. "Welcome back Princess Mia." Charlotte said as I got out. "Thank you Charlotte, and where is my grandmother?" I asked her as we walked into the lobby. "She's at a meeting with Spain, but she'll be back soon." She explained. "Oh Okay." I said understanding what she meant.

As soon as I was in my, let me say amazing room I quickly fell onto my bed. Before I could even get peace there was a knock at the door. It was Olivia, one of Grandma's helpers. "Princess Mia, your grandmother is waiting for you in her room." She said. "Okay I'm coming." I said and then headed out of the room and to her room.

When I was there I knocked on her door. "Grandma," I said and soon she opened the door. "Mia, I'm so glad to see you!" She said giving me a hug. "You too, Grandma." I said with a smile. "So what happened while I was gone?" I asked her. "Well tonight there will be a ball for your birthday." She explained. "Why a ball I asked. Okay don't get me wrong, a ball is great, but why on my 21st birthday? "Because tonight you will dance with every eligible man in the out there since you are now 21." She swiftly explained.

"Fine, but my birthday is not until Sunday. I told her, _maybe she had forgotten._ "I know that," She said. "Now you can go explore while I talk to Parliament."

Grandma then left the room. _Okay I might as well explore._ I then walked out of her room. I then began to explore when Joe came up to me. "Princess Mia, where is Clarisse?" He asked. "Going to Parliament," I told him. "Okay, thank you Princess." He said and then was off.

 _Why did Joe need her?_ I then saw a stair case and began to climb it. _I wonder were this leads._ Then there was a brown wooded door, so I opened it. Inside there were many things, but the head statue triggered a secret door. "Cool." I said.

I go through the door and then climbed some more stairs. Then there was a vent and it lead to the Parliament room. "Cool." I said softly and I began to listen to what they were saying. "The Princess must marry before she can take the throne." One guys said. Okay that was it, and I stormed out of that tiny room.

"Mia calm down, you'll meet many fine young men tonight at the ball." She said. "But an arranged marriage is not what I want! I want to fall in love. A month that's not enough time!" I thought. "You'll be fine dear. Now go get ready for the dance, it will start in a few hours." She said then left the room.

 _Ugh why did this have to happen!_ I walked over to my closet and picked out a blood red dress. After I'm ready it's nearly 9Pm. "I better hurry." I said and left the room and headed toward the entrance I was suppose to go in.

I'm just in time when they say my last name. "…Renaldie" they said and then opened the double doors. As I walked in I waved to the people in the crowd. As I did my bracelet flung off, lucky someone caught it. "Don't worry it happens all the time." He said. I nodded and began to make my way down the stairs to begin dancing.

As I did I saw Grandma dance with some men, most of them were from the Parliament. I danced with a few men. One of them I could not understand their language. Another one who kept watching their feet. After that dance I went over to the table with the cake on it.

I took a quick bit. "I saw that." Someone said and I turned around to see Lilly. "Lilly, when did you get here?" I said surprised and hugged her. "No to long ago." She said.

We were walking though the crowd of people who were talking, we were as well, when I stepped on someone's foot. I looked to see who it was. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said to him. "You're fine Princess." He said and I looked at him for a moment. He had brown hair and blue-green eyes.

I then began to dance again. One guy was very strange when he danced. I'd say he had taken ballet on how his dance moves were. The next guys kept calling me animal names. He also looked like he was trying to stop and airplane.

I was so glad when that guy earlier had cut into the dance; you know the one whose foot I stepped on. "Thank you so much, it felt like he wanted a plane to land." I told him. He then cracked a small smile. "Sure did Princess." He said. "You can call me Mia, Princess is just too formal." I told him. "Well Mia, I'm Nicholas, just Nicholas." He said. I then remembered about earlier. "Oh again sorry I ran into you earlier." I told him. "Hey, it's fine. No harm was done to either of us." He said. "You're right." I said with a smile. He then smiled back.

It had been a minute and a half before I was dancing with a 12 year old boy. Okay so he's not eligible, but I'm still dancing with him for some reason.

Soon the party had ended and so I headed up to my room. I basically fell onto my bed tried as I can be. I then forced myself up to go get changed and once I did I laid back down and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a longer day than today was.

* * *

 **Hey so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, It would have been a lot longer, but I wanted to save the fun. The whole chapter would have been on 5 lined pieces of paper. Both sides except on the last page there was only one side done. The rest will be posted in the next chapter which is hopefully up tomorrow or Sunday, Maybe even later today. I really wish we get some reviews! I will always love to read them. Love you all.**

 _ **Forever and Always,**_ _ **MagaicalMuzic**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Monday and I've decided to update. Also I will be going back to school on August 19 and I have orientation on August 7th, it's only freshmen on that day. So I've got to get ready for school and so yeah. Plus my room needs cleaning and I have to do chores so it's really hard to update. I could always update early in the morning, 1 2ish, but that would just take forever and I only allow myself to go to bed at 2ish in the morning, that's as late as I will stay up from now on.**

 **I would have updated yesterday, but we had a really bad storm that knocked out power out a few times, and blow our microwave out of power, so no more French toast sticks for me for a while. So yeah I'll get on with the story, I don't need to keep blabbering on about my life story, it's pretty pointless anyway. Here's the chapter all of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
(A/N: This whole story should be in Mia's P.O.V unless I say so.)  
**

I woke up with the sun shining through the window. _Another day of work._ I got out of bed and got dressed. Last night Grandma had told me that the other heir to the throne will be staying here for the time being. Why must he be staying here with us?

I had put on a pink dress with a pink jacket over top. "Grandma, is this okay?" I said as I came down stairs to the main room. "Yes, yes that's perfectly fine dear." She said. I nodded then asked, "Again why is he staying here?

"Because he needs to know what the palace is like, just in case the time runs out." She explained. While we were talking a car pulled up at the front entrance. "I'm guessing that's them." I said and I then leaned against a wall. "Mia, stand up straight." Grandma said, and so I did.

When they came into the room, Nicholas, the guys from last night, came in behind an older man. I can't believe he's the one that wants my crown! I didn't dare look at him, in surprised and in shock. "Mia are you not going to greet our guest?" Grandma then asked.

I rolled my eyes and put a fake smile on my face. " _Lord_ Nicholas." I said and quickly stomped on his foot. "Humph." I said and went out of the room, but before I did I heard him say, "She always does that."

I then sat in the kitchen eating ice cream. I can't believe he didn't tell me that yesterday! I would have like to known that, wouldn't you think! "Mia, what was that all about?" Grandma said as she came over to me. She then sat down beside me. "Sorry it's just that, I have met Lord Nicholas, yep, at the dance, and I flirted, I feel so stupid." I said.

Grandma finally said, "Mia, you're just going to have to deal with it." And then she left the room. I sat there moving the spoon around the ice cream. I didn't notice someone had taken a seat next to me, until I looked over. It was Nicholas. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you Princess." He said. "I said call me Mia, Princess is to formal." I told him once again, sill playing with the spoon and the ice cream.

"So why didn't you tell me this?" I asked him. "Well it really didn't seem important at the time."He told me. "Whatever." I said. I soon pulled the spoon out with a lot of ice cream on it, Perfect! I put a devilish smile on my face. I saw Nicholas had a confused look plastered on his face. "Mia, what are you doing?" He then asked. "Here have some." I sand and flung the ice cream off the spoon and onto him.

He had then given me a strange look. "You are on Princess." He then said and grabbed the extra can on ice cream and a spoon. He then flicked ice cream at me. A smile plaster a cross my face. _Maybe him here won't be as bad._

We began an all out ice cream war. Grandma had just walked into the room when we both were covered in ice cream, head to toe, and so was the kitchen area. "What is going on in here?" She said with her hands on her hips. "Sorry Grandma." I said and put a smile on my face. "Well sorry is not good enough; you will both clean this place up." She said and we both nodded before she left.

I started to laugh, "Okay that was bad." I told him still laughing, him laughing as well. "Well I'm going to clean up, I'll be back to help." I said to him, in which he nodded, and I had left the room to go and change my clothes. As I went to my room Lilly stopped me. "What happened to you?" She asked trying to hold back a laugh. "Ice cream war." I simply said and went inside my room.

I then headed back out toward the kitchen. Nicholas was nowhere to be seen. I soon began to clean up the mess when he walked back in. "Okay that was fun, bad, but fun." He said. We soon both began cleaning, it's been about 30 minutes, or so. "Yep, well I've got to go find some guy to marry." I stated out loud. "And why is that?" He then asked me. "Because I can't become queen without a husband." I told him.

I looked at him for a moment. "Wait, don't you already know this?" I told him. "Well, my uncle may have told me about it." He explained. Lilly then came into the kitchen. "Mia, we have to go look for guys for you know, so leave Prince Charming here and let's go." She said walking over to me. I felt a blush appear on my face. "Coming Lilly, see you later Nicholas." I said and quickly left with Lilly.

"What about him?" I said as Charlotte gave up some popcorn. "Well he can't because he's in line for his own throne." She explained. _Well that sucks._ We went though more guys before we found someone. "He's perfect." I said. So that began my journey with Andrew.

* * *

"Princess Mia, it's time for your Archery lesson." Joe said. "Okay, I'm coming," I said. I then went out to the field where I would practice shooting. "Okay just take your stance and shoot." The instructor said after she showed me how to do it. I tried but it didn't go so well, and or far.

I kept practicing right before my date with Andrew. We were both under Genovia's famous pear tree. Andrew and then given me something. "Mia, this is for you." He said giving me a film box. _Okay that's a strange gift._ I shook it around and noticed there was something inside it. "Open it." He said and so I did.

I opened it and shook the object out, it was an engagement ring. Awe, "It was my grandmothers, I thought it could be lucky for us." He explained and put the ring on my finger.

I was not officially engaged. As that happened we soon announced to the rest of Genovia. When that was over I headed to my room. More and more news about the engagement was driving me insane.

"I've got to get away." I said and changed into a red t-shirt with blue jeans and some black converse. I then quickly excited the room. I walked to the garden to get some peace and quiet, away from everything.

I sat down on a bench and looked down toward my feet. _Was it really going to be this hard?_ I then kept thinking when I heard someone whistling. I looked up to see Nicholas standing there.

"What do you want Nicholas?" I then asked him. "Do I really have to want something to be here?" He then asked me. "No I guess not." I told him and then looked back down. Nicholas then sat down beside me on the bench.

"Mia, are you okay?" He asked noticing I'm looking down. "Yeah, just worried a little, okay a lot. I just don't know anymore." I said, a few tears slipping from my eyes. "About what?" He asked concerned. "Nothing you need to worry about." I said. "Mia, I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what's wrong." He said.

I sat there for a moment. _Should I tell him?_ "I just don't know if I can do this!" I said with more tears slipping from my eyes. "Are you talking about marrying Andrew, or becoming Queen?" He asked. "Just everything!" I said.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close, in which I'm leaning on him. "Mia, you'll do just fine." He said. "How do you know?" I asked looking up at him. "I just do." He said. We sat there for a moment.

"I better get going." I said. "You don't want to keep anyone waiting now do you Princess." He said teasingly. I smiled then said, "Thank you Nicholas." He smiled back pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome Princess." He said then gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. "See you later Mia." He said then walked off.

I stood there for a moment before I headed inside. I then saw Grandma and so I walked over to her. "Hey Grandma," I said. "Mia, I have to travel to Japan for a meeting. You'll be okay without me right?" She then asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine Grandma." I told her. "Good, well I've got to go pack and you've got to get some sleep."

I nodded and went to my room where I found Lilly. "Where were you?" She asked. "Oh Lilly I'm so sorry I forgot and lost track of time. Nicholas and I were talking at the garden." I told her. "Fine, but we will hang out tomorrow, understood." She said in a firm tone. "Yes Lilly, understood." I said and gave her a hug.

"Good night." I told her and then she left and I went to sleep. Another day of worrying lies ahead.

* * *

 **Hey guys so thanks for reading this chapter, and it's pretty long considering that it was on 6 sheets on lined paper, I've wrote almost 20 sheets of lined paper, front and back so 10 sheets total, but they are different chapters. Anyway thanks for ready. Soon starts in less than a month and my Microwave had broke, and mentioned above, but my dad fixed it so I'm happy. Also I was on my phone the other day, someone sold it to him for $25, but it was worth more like $300.**

 **Anyway I hope you've have an eventful day and I shall have another chapter up this week. I'm sorry I didn't update a few days ago, I stay up really late, are 2ish, before I go to bed writing more and more of the book on paper then transferring it to the computer, typing it up and adding a little here and there. Love you guys and thanks for watching, now time to write chapter 4, already got chapter 3 written down just got to copy it to the computer.**

 **Have a fantastic day and I would love suggestion at what you would like to see in the book and I'll be sure to add some. Love you all! Also This chapter is past 2000 words! Accomplishment received!**

 _ **Forever and Always,  
MagicalMuzic**_


End file.
